Perhaps, Because of These
by Indh13
Summary: Short sequel of You're Un expectedly Cute. What made Natsu fall for Gray actually? Yaoi Random Bad English. However, RnR please...


Hello there… I hope you still remember my other story called You're (Un)expectedly Cute. So, I felt like making some sequels of that and here's the first one. I hope you like it =)

The idea of this story is given by one of reviewer, **GrayFullbusterfangirl**. Thanks so much for the idea dear. So I think, I will dedicate this story for you. I'm so sorry first if it's somehow different from your original imagination ^^' And then, I tried to put _LoLy_ here based on the request of **Guest1**. But guess I didn't do it well. I'm sorry =='

My special thanks to : GrayFullbusterfangirl|darkhuntressxir|Rewinsan|Guest1|Yaya-Suki|Guest2|Tawnia|AUehara|CsillaDream|Fujoshi Laivine for the review! You've made my day X3 And I'll try to reply your review via-PM =3

Also, thanks to you too who had been alerting my story. I appreciate it so much, even for my dear silent-readers. Thank you so much X3

***Fairy**Tail***

**Perhaps… Because of These**

Rate :K+|Because I can't find any 'dangerous' thing here

Genre :Romance with a (very-tiny) bit of Humor

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and (super) slightly LokexLyon

Format :One-shot

Word Count : 1735

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/YAOI, Error spelling and grammar, OOC, AU, confusing plot

**DISCLAIMER,**

Sadly, . . .

***Fairy**Tail***

Lyon's arms snaked around the shoulders of his partner. Orange locks tickled his face so he swayed his face a bit to get rid of those strands of hair. Unconsciously, he ended up—almost—kissing the bare neck of his partner who shivered as feeling a hot breath blew the skin.

"GAH! Don't breathe on my neck! That's gross!" Loke shouted angrily and in an instant pushed Lyon behind him harshly, making the silver-haired man stumbled backward.

"Blame your hair! They're tickling my nose!" Lyon snapped back, pointing at the orange lock which fell graciously over Loke's shoulder.

"It's not my hair, dimwit! So don't blame me!" Loke exclaimed indignantly and tried hard to not pull off the long wig he was wearing right now. "Beside, can you do another pose without clinging to my neck?"

"Well, I can't," Lyon said, challenging.

"Wha?"

"Whoa, Lyon. I didn't know that you've been a gay," Jellal stated, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Lyon's jaw dropped. "What? No! I'm not! I'm straight!"

"'_LoLy'_ couple, huh? That sounds cute." Erza smirked amusedly and started to fantasize about something… inappropriate.

"NO, THAT'S NOT! IT'S GROSS!" Loke and Lyon shouted in unison. But instead of calming everyone there, their unity even made people teasing them more.

"What's happening in here?" a pink-haired young man asked confusedly as opening the door into studio room. He saw that no one noticed he was there because they all were too enjoying teasing the models.

A shorter, black-haired boy beside him shrugged slightly. "I don't know."

"Well, Gray, let's check it out then," Natsu said excitedly and pulled Gray's smaller hand. The latter blushed from the sudden contact as his secret boyfriend dragged him toward the crowd. However, he neither had any intention to let go of the bigger hand.

Unknown of everyone, Jellal saw Gray and Natsu walking into the studio hand-in-hand. At first he hardly registered what was wrong with those two. But after he saw their expression thoroughly, realization hit him. He smirked when finding out that there was a new couple among his bandmates.

Gray caught Jellal looking at him knowingly. Confused at first of Jellal's expression but then Gray's eyes followed the direction of Jellal's gaze at and it landed on their interlock fingers. Blushing, Gray immediately shoved his hand away from Natsu, making the rapper startled.

"Oi, Gray. What—" Natsu looked at the sudden-uneasy Gray in confusion. But his words were cut off when he saw Jellal stared intently at them. He blinked when Jellal winked at them and put a finger over his lips, indicating that he would 'shut up' about whatever he'd just found out. Natsu slightly blushed yet he grinned at Jellal and embraced his boyfriend by the shoulder then gave a thumb up to Jellas, as if thanking the leader for the understanding.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Gray hissed angrily and snuggled to be free from Natsu's hug. The latter just shrugged lightly yet let the smaller body slip from his embrace.

"Well, Jellal is trusty enough so I think it's okay if he knows."

"Just don't forget about what we were talking about before," Gray snarled and shot Natsu with his fierce glare. Out of the mood, Natsu found it amused and cute instead and had to hold the urge to tease the younger more.

"Yeah yea. Talk about the keep-our-current-relationship-in-secret-from-other-people. I remember it very well," Natsu said in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Good," Gray huffed in respond, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Hey, you guys have been here," Erza greeted and turned to face both boys. Gray immediately took more gap from Natsu as Erza looking at them, making his new boyfriend pouted. However, neither Erza noticed the sudden awkwardness of them. Sometimes, their manager could be so dense.

"So, what do people so excited about?" Gray asked and tried to sneak into the crowd of crew.

Erza let out a chuckle. "Well, you see, a new couple is finally made up in our group," she said, winking.

"Wh- what?" Gray's face reddened when hearing the words of 'new-couple'. Could it be Erza had known about him and Natsu already?

"The LoLy couple," Erza announced, tilting her head toward the center of the crowd. There, Gray could see Loke in girl costume and Lyon bickering about something Gray didn't know—but he was sure enough it was a silly thing.

"Ah, I see…" Gray finally understood and joined in the laugh with Erza.

Meanwhile, a bit farther than the crowd, Natsu only decided to stand still and watch. No, not watching what people was watching but watching the certain male who laugh with them. Natsu examined how different the know-laughing Gray with the earlier-desperate Gray at changing room. Now Gray laughed his heart off from the funny scene. He seemed so happy and burden-less.

Little did then Natsu noticed that Jellal approached him. "So… you and Gray, huh?" the oldest boy smirked.

"You can see it by yourself." Natsu shrugged. Jellal let out a slow wolf-whistle.

"Wow, what did you do to tame his stubborn heart?" Jella playfully asked. Another shrug from Natsu.

"Dunno. He confessed first."

Another wolf-whistle from Jellal.

"Could you please stop that?" Natsu groaned, annoyed.

"My, my… sorry…" Jellal chuckled. How he enjoyed teasing the younger. "It's just that… well, surprising that our icy-and-fierce little-cute Gray would fall for you, his eternal rival, and be so open up like that."

"Yeah, who would expect that?" Natsu agreed.

"But somehow… I'm curious about… what makes you fall for him?" Jellal nonchalantly asked, making the latter instantly turned his head toward Jellal, frowning.

"Is it some kind of tricky question?"

"No… of course not. But, if you think it that way then… well…" Jellal smiled smugly.

"You're redundant, like usual." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"So?"

Natsu didn't answer immediately. He found it was rather embarrassing to talk to Jellal. "You obviously know," he said finally, clearly reluctant to open up.

"What do I obviously know?" Jellal smirked teasingly.

"Argh! You're annoying!"

"Thank you."

For the next minutes, Natsu refused to talk because it would embarrass him more. Jellal couldn't hold his amused smile seeing the sulking-Natsu. Meanwhile, in the inside, Natsu started thinking. Jellal was right. What made him fall for the younger boy? Was it because of his cute physical appearance? His pretty face? His behavior? Nah, no way it was the behavior. Just… just look at what Gray always did to him every time their eyes met. There wouldn't be a word of 'peace' for Natsu—and vice versa. They would start bickering over tiniest and silliest thing ever and it somehow pissed him off a little.

Unknown to him, Jellal once again observed the salmon-haired male. Somehow he could tell what Natsu was thinking. So he said,

"You know Natsu? You don't have to think about anything thoroughly. If you keep it that way, everything will be confusing and complex." He turned to face Natsu. "Just feel it."

Natsu turned silent at once. He nervously gulped. '_Why does Jellal always know everything?_'

"It's not like I know everything. It's just that you're so easy to be read," the older said casually.

'_Is he mind-reading me?_' Natsu was startled and kind of scared now.

"And no, I can't mind-reading. Once again, it's because you're like an open book."

"…'kay…" Natsu sweat-dropped before sank into his thought again.

Natsu stared at Gray again. The raven-haired boy was laughing his heart out because of certain jokes other crews told him. Even with the big distance between them, Natsu could imagine how Gray's laugh sounded. It must be good. Gray—as one of the main vocalist in the group—had a soft yet melodious voice, especially when he was singing. Natsu bet that he could stay and hear at Gray's laugh forever and wouldn't be bored of it. For years, since they first met, Gray always shared that laugh to him, whether it was directly or not. And since then, it would be a big lie if Natsu said that he didn't like the melodious laugh.

Feel it. If that was the keyword then his perspective might be change.

Natsu didn't realize that Jellal was still observing him and a smug smile curved on the blue-haired man's face.

"Have you found it out yet?" Jellal asked, breaking Natsu's thought. The latter seemed surprised knowing his senior still watching him.

"Humm…" Natsu, again, didn't immediately answer. He let Jellal's words sunk into his mind before a smile appeared on his face. "Maybe…"

Natsu walked away from Jellal, approaching his boyfriend who had been alone finally. As walking confidently, his mind kept playing what-made-him-fall-for-Gray. He remembered how Gray showed his naivety and _tsundere_-side he often denied and Natsu found it cute and adorable instead. He remembered Gray's hard effort in practicing his vocal and choreographer everyday. He remembered the way Gray would be so fierce every time he felt embarrassed. He remembered that almost every morning he would find Gray in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast despite sleepiness that was still engulfing him. He remember how Gray always understand him and found a way to distract him from his problem by drag him into a stupid brawls just at the right times. He remembered how Gray's eyes shone in happiness and excitement to win in each brawl they were in. And he remembered that laugh of him, that beautiful and melodious laugh he gave in every good moment they shared. The laugh he honestly loved.

Loved? Yeah, maybe, that was it. Those reasons above caused him to fall for the stubborn-_tsundere_ boy.

Gray was still standing alone outside the crowd of crews who were busy with the photoshoot. Despite separated from the crowd but he still could get a good sight of Loke's and Lyon's stupid antic through the crowd and he let out an amused giggle for it. He even didn't realize that Natsu had been standing behind him until the rapper snaked his arms around the shorter boy's shoulder, making the latter gasped in surprise.

"Na- Natsu…" the raven-haired boy stuttered and immediately blushed.

His boyfriend just grinned brightly before gave Gray's cheek a light, quick peck. Still blushing, Gray stared at Natsu with the mixture of shock and confusion. Again, Natsu just showed him a toothy grin and tightened his embrace.

"Perhaps… because of these."

***Fairy**Tail***

Err… so, can you get 'because of _these'_ Natsu said in the last sentence? '_These_' means the reason Natsu fell for Gray, like what had been mentioned at 6th paragraph from below; despite Gray was so annoying but he also did many good and sweet things for his bandmates. I know it's so confusing and random. You can fire me with flames if you want m(_ _)m

In this story I tried to reveal Natsu's true feeling. Yeah, maybe you'd think its weird and making no-sense. I mean, Natsu wondered about his feeling right after he confessed his feeling? So… random.

Also, I plan to make another sequel of this couple but in the form of one-shot. So far, I've got two more ideas of story. Now let's hope that I have time to write those. ^^'

My deep gratitude to everyone who read this. And my deepest gratitude to kind people who review or alerting this story. Thank you so much *bow*

#Random things. Author's corner. Don't read because it's not important at all: Huaa… Oh My… my bias of my favorite BB is going on hiatus for that damned 5 months to study in an university at NY! He'll come back at the beginning of 2013. So, no new songs he composes for 5 month straight! I wanna cry~~… T^T


End file.
